One Shots
by harleygirl93
Summary: Just one shots I'm doing for Doctor Who. Usually tenth rotor and oc, unless noted otherwise
1. Chapter 1

5- "So, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning."

"If you count seven early, then yes, I'll see you in first period." I laugh, my best friend and I were gonna ditch, it was senior year, and we were ready for college. We were good to go, ready for take off. We could taste the freedom.

4- College. Three years later. I'm finishing up my degree getting ready to become a therapist and work with those depressed and hurt. I meet a an amazing man name John. We date.

3- Bells. They were ringing in the church. John and I just got married, and we're about to start our next chapter. A year later we're blessed with with a baby girl. Laurel.

2- Laurel is in highschool, her last year, she got married at sixteen, and had kid at nineteen, and now they're ten and twelve. And John has passed away, and I'm in a hospital. I'm too sick to do anything, my time is near.

1- My family is around me, my children and grandchildren, the whole family. Everyone leaves, except Laurel.

"If you see daddy, tell him I said hi." She smiles, but tears are streaming down her face. I grab her hand, smile.

"I promise." She walks out. The nurse comes in. Blackness.

Bump. I jump from my seat, only to see him flying the TARDIS, the Doctor flying it. He looked like John in my dream. Wait, what? That was a dream.

"How long was I out?" He looks up at me.

"Almost a day." He walls over and sits next to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. "You okay? You're eyes are red." I sniffle.

"I-I think so yeah, just a, just a dream."

"Normal life, that was the dream yeah?"

"How-"

"I've had that dream, and that look in your eyes, I know it. I'm too familiar with it."

"It was so good, like I wanted it, but here I am, sitting here, with you, I don't want to give this up, I don't want to give us up." He stares into my eyes.

"You won't. I know you. Are you gonna be okay?" He kisses my forehead.

"I will be. It's just everything felt so real, the love, the pain, the cancer, everything." He pulls me into a hug, burying his face in my hair.

"I know." And we stayed like that for a long time.


	2. Chapter 2

My dear followers and avid readers,

I regret to inform you that I will no longer be active on this site. I have had a story three years in the making, and I'm finally close to being finished with it, and I'm in the process of getting a cover for it.

I cannot reveal anything about the book, not even the title, it's in my contract.

I'm super excited for it. There will probably be thirteen books in the series, each an individual novel, but connecting everything and everyone in the last book. Like I said I'm excited about it.

Anyways, let me tell you about our up and coming fan fiction.

Doctor Who: A series of stories out of place and out of time, all revolving around the same person. Will take a minimum of a year.

Batman/Harley Quinn: finishing the story and maybe a short story of the family... Still up in the air.

Phantom of the Opera: Finishing the two stories and a spin off or short sequel to A Twist In Time

And last but not least, I am proud to present a new and upcoming fan fiction, given to me by a devoted reader...

The Beast and Silver Beauty!

I can't wait to publish the first chapter, it's the best I've written in a while, and I'm absolutely in love with it. It'll be up in November, sorry I couldn't keep the promise about Halloween!

I write on Wattpad, Fan fiction, and Archive of our own. Check me out there.

I hope y'all will wait for the year or two before the book comes out and read it. It was extremely fun to write and I've mentioned a few of you in the acknowledgments, so there's that.

Few things to know about me so you can find me when it comes out.

Military brat, enlisted in the army, loves writing more than food, loves food more than the average person, I write under a pseudonym, and I love mythology!

Unfortunatly this letter is closing, so I must go.

May the King of Jazz guide you in life, and provide fun times and riches to come.

With all the love in my heart,

R. T.


End file.
